


Wild Things

by mightymorphingayagenda



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: (but not really), AU, Bromance, Fenrys+Aelin, Other, Rowan - Freeform, brief/vague sexual abuse reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:30:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightymorphingayagenda/pseuds/mightymorphingayagenda
Summary: If Fenrys had been sent to find Aelin in Heir of Fire instead..."The two had that ever present cockiness in common. As well as an untameable kind of viciousness lurking within them. Though Fenrys kept his wildness close enough to the surface that it was apparent to anyone who saw him, Aelin’s was murky with sadness.“Is he as pretty as you?” She sighed. No doubt intrigued by the idea of this lucrative male of her aunt’s.“Now you’re just being foolish” he sat down and swung his legs over her stomach so that they were resting on the toned muscle. Aelin grunted unceremoniously."





	Wild Things

**Author's Note:**

> I remember Rowan saying something in EoS, about how Fenrys had been the first to offer to find Aelin and train her...
> 
> Plus I'm a slut for this friendship.

Aelin Ashryver Galanthyius was splayed across her bed like a cat, limbs poised to kill if the occasion arose but other wise content to warm herself by the fire. If Fenrys hadn't known the woman he might have said she looked peaceful.  
But the Heir of Fire wasn't a woman who allowed herself any kind of serenity. Or perhaps it was that others had denied her any chance of finding calm. Calm in a wildfire didn't seem likely anyway…  
Her hair was silk, hued with the oranges of the fire and long ribbons of it leaked across the fur blanket.  
She wore a red night gown of satin that would most likely barely cover her ass when she stood and revealed a great deal of her breasts.  
“To what do I owe the pleasure of your company at this hour?” Her smile was feral and revealed sharp canines, capable of ripping a man’s throat out if one allowed her too close.  
She’d rolled over seamlessly and was bracing herself against the mattress with her forearms. Hair flipped over one side of her head, she subtly darted her eyes into the hall behind Fenrys, but the male only returned her grin.  
“Your aunt has sent you a present, Princess”  
“Is it chocolate?” She replied disappointed, flipping onto her back once more and stretching with an exaggerated groan.  
“No. But I'm sure he'd be more than willing to get under your tongue” Fenrys further intruded into the threshold of her chambers, the movement graceful and dripping with swagger.  
The two had that ever present cockiness in common. As well as an untameable kind of viciousness lurking within them. Though Fenrys kept his wildness close enough to the surface that it was apparent to anyone who saw him, Aelin’s was murky with sadness.  
“Is he as pretty as you?” She sighed. No doubt intrigued by the idea of this lucrative male of her aunt’s.  
“Now you’re just being foolish” he sat down and swung his legs over her stomach so that they were resting on the toned muscle. Aelin grunted unceremoniously.  
“You make an excellent foot rest, milady” he coaxed her. She hated when he confronted her about her heritage. The crown and throne that had been awaiting her since her parent’s slaughter.  
She threw him a vulgar gesture.  
“That wasn't very lady like”  
Then another. Though this one was accompanied by a string of impressively colourful curses.  
“Go get dressed” he didn't move his legs.  
“Do I look naked to you” she gestured lazily down her lithe body.  
“I meant, go put something on that doesn't make you look like a high end whore” he closed his eyes and allowed his head sink deeper into the pillow. The fire would put him to sleep in a minute if the fur blanket didn't.  
“How much would you pay?” She asked suggestively. He opened his eyes reluctantly to find her waggling her eyebrows at him.  
“A half eaten chunk of bread” he stated.  
“Rude” she shoved his legs off of her stomach and strutted toward her desk. Fenrys had been right about the length, or lack there of, of the night gown.  
Instead of heading to her armoire she retrieved a brush from her desk and pulled it through her hair. Somehow the mass of blonde had grown since he’d found her. Drunk on a roof top in Valise. And despite its interfering with even menial tasks, the woman refused to cut it.  
Fenrys had even offered to slice it off himself with a pair of rusted kitchen scissors, which had resulted in her threatening to impale said scissors in a place no male wishes to be impaled.  
“Have I ever told you, that I am astoundingly beautiful” she grinned. Her face illuminated in her small mirror by the fire and dark shadows cast beneath her cheek bones and lashes.  
“No. But your unequivocal arrogance is noted”.  
A thud shook the bedpost behind him, and Fenrys opened his eyes to see the brush lying beside his head.  
“Next time I won't miss.” She promised. “And it's not arrogance if it's true”.  
Aelin grabbed him by the ankles and began to pull him off the bed. Begrudgingly the male rose to his feet, already missing the comfort of the blanket.  
“You’re honestly wearing just that thing?” He didn't know why he asked.  
“Fenrys darling, I could say the same thing about you” she looked him up and down with a half assed scoff.  
“You don't know jack-shit your highness, I look ravishing”  
Aelin rolled her eyes before looping her arm through his and bumping his hip forcefully. He was actually rather impressed considering their height difference.  
“Lead the way good sir”  
“You flatter me your highness”  
She elbowed him in the gut. 

 

Had Fenrys not been accompanying her and had she not been so terrifying, he was sure that Aelin would have stolen the heart, and cock of every male she passed.  
She looked like embodied flame.  
The satin garment though a deep crimson itself, the gold and dark blues of the various torches lit along the hall, slipped across the fabric. As did her hair, loose and swishing behind her like the head of a flame.  
Fenrys had never once considered bedding her though. It was true that she was beautiful. And the male had always loved anything as wild as him…but he’d never felt the want, the passion that had once lead to him from lover to lover’s bed.  
Perhaps Maeve had broken him. Had taken a little piece of him and skilfully taken it apart so that it had become…irreparable.  
Fenrys often wondered if he was some freakish anomaly of a male. To be unable to crave a female’s touch, her taste. Not to desire the feel of a man or the pleasure that had once come with it.  
“Is she really that awful?”  
Aelin’s voice felt like a hot poker being held dangerously close to his threat.  
“Who?” he swallowed.  
“Maeve. You get a watery sort of look in those pretty eyes whenever you think about my auntie dearest” she squeezed his forearm slightly.  
“No. She's not that bad” he lied. “Not as bad as you”.  
Aelin didn't slaps his forearm like he’d expected. Didn't even roll her eyes or glare at him.  
“It's a good thing your pretty because you’re a shit awful liar”.  
“It's a good thing you’re an excellent liar because your shit awful looking”  
“Git”  
“Your highness” he smirked.  
“So…this mysterious male. Though we've establishes that you are of course, far prettier than him. Do you think he’s my type?” She asked, compliant to resort back to their usual banter.  
Fenrys was about to respond when three demi-fae, females rounded the corner. They were giggling and blushing, their flustered state only increasing once they caught sight of Fenrys and his scantily clad companion.  
They hushed one another and one observed him coyly as she passed.  
“That's a beautiful night gown Elentia” green eyes still on Fenrys. “A gift from you?” She asked.  
Aelin nuzzled into him and gave the male an adoring smile.  
“Yes. Fenrys loves to spoil me, he’s a very doting lover”  
He pinched her arm subtly and her jaw clenched in either an effort not to shriek or kick him.  
The demi-fae smiled politely, before rushing off after her friends. No doubt eager to tell them that the new kitchen girl was not only being trained by one of Maeve’s warriors, but bedding one.  
“That was so unnecessary” he growled.  
The bitch just laughed and increased her pace, forcing him to do the same.  
“Well at least now or daily disappearances will be explained. I was glad to finally set the record straight”  
“You’re not my type”  
“Beautiful and intelligent isn't your type?”  
“Vain and sarcastic isn't my type”  
“I'm out of your league anyway” she flicked an imaginary piece of lint from his shoulder.  
“Well we can't all be royalty”  
“No, I suppose the rest of you have to suffer being lowly peasants” she mused.  
“Peasanthood isn't all that bad”  
“What would you do, if you were prince of some foreign land” the question was lighthearted enough but there was something desperate in those gold ringed eyes.  
“Assume a new identity and flee. Too much responsibility” he answered honestly, no doubt the answer she'd prayed not to get.  
The two walked through the kitchen silently, comfortable to contemplate his response individually.  
Fenrys could feel the power crackling within Aelin. Could hear the snapping and roaring of a wildfire in her veins.  
Then it stilled. The hearth of the lounge that had been burning a warm orange was now a deep blue interrupted by frequent sparks and flares of gold.  
Aelin’s flame was leashed and motionless like a snake withdrawing itself before attacking.  
Blue eyes ringed with gold slid over Mistward’s newest arrival. Indulging and slicing carefully across defined muscle and sharp features.  
“Oh, he's far prettier than you”


End file.
